Disney INFINITY: 3.0 Edition
Disney INFINITY: 3.0 Edition is the third video game in the Disney INFINITY franchise. Similar to its predecessor, this game features another subsidiary-exclusive theme - Star Wars.June Cover Revealed – Disney Infinity 3.0 It was released on August 30, 2015 in North America. Characters Confirmed Playable All of the characters from the first two games are also compatible.Star Wars™ Joins Forces With Disney, Disney•Pixar And Marvel In The All-New Disney Infinity 3.0 Edition There will also be a Light FX series, where some of the Star Wars characters have their lightsabers light up when put on the base. Other characters *C-3PO *R2-D2 *Stormtroopers *Battle Droids *Super Battle Droids *Commando Droids *Jabba the Hutt *General Grievous *Mace Windu *Aayla Secura *Plo Koon *Jar Jar Binks *Clone Troopers *Sebulba *Cad Bane *Lando Calrissian *Padmé Amidala *Merlin Play Sets 'Confirmed' *''Star Wars: Twilight of the Republic'' *''Star Wars: Rise Against the Empire'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' *''Inside Out'' *''Marvel Battlegrounds'' Voice Cast ''Star Wars: Twilight of the Republic'' *Ashley Eckstein - Ahsoka TanoAshley Eckstein Twitter (12:40 PM - 5 May 2015 Tweet) *James Arnold Taylor - Obi-Wan KenobiJames Arnold Taylor Twitter (11:58 AM - 5 May 2015 Tweet) *Matt Lanter - Anakin Skywalker *Tom Kane - Yoda *Sam Witwer - Darth Maul *Catherine Taber - Padmé Amidala *Anthony Daniels - C-3PO ''Star Wars: Rise Against the Empire'' *Lloyd Floyd - Luke Skywalker *Anna Graves - Princess Leia OrganaAnna Graves Twitter (1:35 PM - 28 Aug 2015 Tweet) *John Armstrong - Han Solo *Matt Sloan - Darth Vader *Anthony Daniels - C-3PO ''Other Star Wars characters'' *Taylor Gray - Ezra BridgerDisney Infinity Twitch Stream – 6.26.15 - Disney Infinity Codes *Freddie Prinze, Jr. - Kanan Jarrus *Steven Blum - Garazeb Orrelios *Tiya Sircar - Sabine Wren *John Boyega - FinnD23 2015: Star Wars: The Force Awakens Set Revealed for Disney Infinity 3.0 *Daisy Ridley - Rey ''Disney Originals'' *Josh Gad - Olaf *Ming-Na Wen - Fa Mulan *TBA - Joy *Lewis Black - Anger Disney Infinity 3.0 Inside Out - Toy Tour *Phyllis Smith - SadnessDisney Infinity Toy Box TV Live Edition 05/29/15 on Twitch *TBA - Disgust *TBA - Fear *Ross Thomas - Sam Flynn *Erin Cottrell - Quorra *Jack Bright - Spot *Jason Bateman - Nick Wilde *Ginnifer Goodwin - Judy Hopps *Bret Iwan - Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor - Minnie Mouse ''Marvel'' *Jim Meskimen - Ultron SDCC Exclusive: First Look at "Disney Infinity 3.0" Hulkbuster, details on Ultron's abilities *Adrian Pasdar - Hulkbuster Power Discs Unlike the ones for the first two games, Power Discs for the third game are not available in blind packs, instead being available in packs of four each that show the discs and are labeled for different franchises. The D23 Expo had an exclusive King Mickey Costume Change Power Disc for the people who attended.Disney Infinity D23 Panel News Round-Up! Release The game's Starter Pack was released in the United States on August 30, 2015, for PS3, PS4, Xbox 360, Xbox One and Wii U. The software and base are included, along with the Twilight of the Republic Play Set, the figures of Ahsoka Tano and Anakin Skywalker, and the web code for the play set. A download for the PC will also be available. In Europe, it was released on August 28, 2015. For players who already have a Starter Pack of the first two games, a digital download will be released, depending on if players plan to get the third game for the same game console due to different bases needed for the Xbox 360 and Xbox One.DISNEY INFINITY 3.0 DIGITAL VERSION CONFIRMED, U.K./IRELAND GETTING 'BASELESS' SOFTWARE RELEASE However, it will be released for PlayStation consoles a day later.REPORT: Disney Infinity 3.0 Digital Edition For Playstation Systems Releasing One Day Later Additionally, there was an individual release of the software in the United Kingdom and Ireland, with a special limited offer that allows players to get the Twilight of the Republic Play Set.Official Details On Disney Infinity 3.0 Besides the confirmed characters to date, additional figures and play sets will be announced in the coming months. On September 9, 2015, Disney had officially announced that a version for the Apple TV will be released later in the year, with a special controller included, while the Apple TV's controller is also compatible, and also has the use of Bluetooth.Disney Infinity 3.0 Announced For Apple TV It was later released for iOS and Android on September 24, 2015, along with being available in the Amazon Appstore.'Disney Infinity: Toy Box 3.0' Now Available On iOS, Android, and Amazon App Store Gallery Videos Announcement Trailer – Disney Infinity 3.0 Edition Designing The Star Wars Toys For Disney Infinity 3.0 Inside Out Play Set - Disney Infinity 3.0 Edition Star Wars™ Rise Against the Empire Disney Infinity 3.0 Edition Disney Infinity 3.0 Toy Box New Features Trailer Get a New Look at Hulkbuster & Ultron in "Disney Infinity 3.0 Edition" Star Wars Twilight of the Republic - Disney Infinity 3.0 Edition Toy Box Expansion Games Official Trailer Disney Infinity 3.0 Gameplay Trailer Disney Infinity 3.0 Overview Trailer Disney Infinity 3.0 Speaking Star Wars™ Disney Infinity 3.0 Disney Infinity…past, present and future.|Disney Infinity 3.0 Launch Trailer Speaking Infinity - Hero TV Spot Disney Infinity 3.0 Speaking Star Wars™ Family TV spot Disney Infinity 3.0 Unboxing Videos Starter Pack - Disney Infinity 3.0 Unboxing Garazeb (Zeb) Orrelios Unboxing - Disney Infinity 3.0 Edition Kanan Jarrus Unboxing - Disney Infinity 3.0 Edition Sabine Wren Unboxing - Disney Infinity 3.0 Edition Ezra Bridger - Disney Infinity 3.0 Edition Unboxing Inside Out Play Set Unboxing - Disney Infinity 3.0 Inside Out Disgust Unboxing - Disney Infinity 3.0 Inside Out Fear Unboxing - Disney Infinity 3.0 Inside Out Sadness Unboxing - Disney Infinity 3.0 Mickey Mouse Unboxing – Disney Infinity 3.0 Minnie Mouse Unboxing – Disney Infinity 3.0 Sam Flynn Unboxing – Disney Infinity 3.0 Quorra Unboxing – Disney Infinity 3.0 Mulan Unboxing - Disney Infinity 3.0 Olaf Unboxing - Disney Infinity 3.0 Obi-Wan Kenobi Unboxing - Disney Infinity 3.0 Yoda Unboxing – Disney Infinity 3.0 Star Wars Saga Bundle Unboxing – Disney Infinity 3.0 Rise Against the Empire Play Set Unboxing – Disney Infinity 3.0 Han Solo Unboxing - Disney Infinity 3.0 Chewbacca Unboxing – Disney Infinity 3.0 Darth Vader Unboxing – Disney Infinity 3.0 Trivia *Guests who attended the Hall D23 presentation received a special Kingdom Hearts Mickey Costume Power Disc that unlocks a one-of-a-kind costume of King Mickey for Disney Infinity’s Mickey Mouse character. This exclusive item will not be sold at retail. *Sam Flynn and Quorra were originally exclusives to the online version of Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Edition; however, due to popular demand, they were added as physical figures in Disney INFINITY: 3.0 Edition. *This will be the first game in the series to cost only $64.99 which is $10 less from the previous two installments. *All of the Marvel characters will be playable in the Marvel play set, Marvel Battlegrounds.Marvel Figures From 2.0 To Be Playable In Disney Infinity Playset, & More Info From DisneyInfinityFans.com *Before the release of Disney INFINITY: 3.0 Edition, the makers of the game created a formal quiz to poll players on which Disney character they wanted to see in future installments of Disney INFINITY.Disney Infinity Player's Pick 2015 Although it had been stated that some of the poll results were inaccurate due to repitious voting, the two characters that emerged to be the most popular were Mabel Pines and Darkwing Duck. Other characters that were also present in the poll included Kim Possible, Hercules, Ariel, and Robin Hood. *3.0's Ultimate Unlock is Sora's Keyblade from the Kingdom Hearts series. *At D23, Co-stars John Boyega and Daisy Ridley of Star Wars™ The Force Awakens surprised guests on stage and gave away their character figures, Finn and Rey, for the Play Set based on the film. *This 2015 holiday, a selection of figures will have Lightsabers™ that light up when placed onto the Disney Infinity Base. These figures include Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader from the Star Wars™ Rise Against the Empire Play Set, as well as Anakin Skywalker, Yoda, and Obi-Wan Kenobi from the Star Wars™ Twilight of the Republic Play Set and Kanan Jarrus from Star Wars™ Rebels. *Peter Pan was chosen as the "Toy Box Artists Choice" as a playable character in Disney INFINITY: 3.0 Edition.https://infinity.disney.com/news/3950/D23-Reveals *In the second game, Francesco Bernoulli was silent, having none of his quotes play. Most of them return in this game, although not all of them so far, along with several characters such as Mater, Syndrome, Lightning McQueen and Holley Shiftwell. Even some of the sounds and quotes the Cars characters make when side-bashing or doing air tricks are missing, and the subtitles are missing for the characters, along with the rest of the 1.0 play set characters in their playable forms, except Jack Sparrow's quote "Easy enough," and Davy Jones' quote "Cursed magic." Also, while most of the vehicles and mounts have their music put back in, Archie the Scare Pig is so far still missing his music. Additionally, like in 2.0, the second, third and fourth levels of the tow chains are so far still absent. References Category:Disney INFINITY Category:2015 video games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Xbox One games Category:PC games Category:Wii U games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Mobile games Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars: The Clone Wars Category:Star Wars Rebels Category:Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens Category:Marvel Comics Category:The Avengers Category:Avengers Assemble Category:Inside Out Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Mulan Category:Tron Category:Frozen Category:Tangled Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Toy Story Category:Aladdin Category:Cars Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Category:Tomorrowland (film) Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:The Good Dinosaur Category:Zootopia Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Brave Category:Ant-Man Category:The Incredibles Category:Maleficent (film) Category:Tinker Bell Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:The Lone Ranger Category:Crossovers Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:The Lion King